The Wedding
by Yoyodiza
Summary: Sirius and Remus watch proudly as Harry finally marries the love of his life...


**Here's a one-shot of Harry and Ginny's wedding from the point of view of Remus and Sirius. Enjoy...**

* * *

'Isn't the setting lovely?' Sirius whispered to Remus, who was sitting on the pew next to him. Remus turned to him with a raised eyebrow, surprise clearly expressed on his face.

'Lovely? You've never once called anything 'lovely' in all the time I've known you.'

'Just because I am a canine man does not mean I cannot appreciate a little interior design.' Sirius countered. Remus rolled his eyes fondly at his friend, as he glanced around at the rest of the congregation.

He could tell instantly which side was the bride's family. With their flaming red hair, and hordes of children, he could make out a greying Molly Weasley sat with four of her sons, watching avidly for her daughter to appear from the aisle. The bridesmaids walked gracefully down the aisle, each with a man on their arm to escort them to the altar. Among the parade walked Hermione Granger, with her curled hair scraped off her face into an elegant bun. On her arm was none other than Ron Weasley. He'd grown into a fine young man, Remus assessed. He was no longer the gangly, awkward teenager he'd once been, and was instead a man of warmth. He hadn't lost the 'Ron' spark though – he still had his sarcastic side, and, as Hermione knew all too well, was known to sulk on occasion if he was not fed properly…

However, he was not sulking today. He looked down, grinning at his wife as if she was his whole world. Remus smiled to himself, as he looked down at Tonks. As if hearing his thoughts, she turned to him, gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand in acknowledgement. The rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen reached the altar, separating from their partners to go to their assigned places. Ron waved to Hermione from across the altar, winking as he did so. She giggled to herself, and put her head in her bouquet in mock-embarrassment.

Once they were in their places, the ring bearer walked down the aisle. Teddy glanced around nervously, clutching the wedding rings to his heart. Normally he'd be a little terror, and he'd be performing some new story to the audience. He loved being the centre of attention. However, right now, Teddy Lupin was being an angel. His usually exuberant nature was toned down as he was concentrating on not losing the rings, knowing that it was really important that he deliver them. Remus smiled at the sight of his son, admiring the little boy he'd grown to be. He just wished he could be – no, Remus told himself. Don't think about that now. Enjoy the ceremony.

He watched as his little boy took his place next to Ron. Upon seeing Teddy, Ron turned to pick up the small boy, allowing him to see the whole scene. Remus looked down at Tonks and saw tears welling in her eyes. His wife rarely cried. He wrapped a secure arm around her, and she instantly sank back into him.

The crowd suddenly erupted into applause. There at the mouth of the aisle, stood Harry. With his hair still scruffy and slightly cracked glasses, he'd never looked more grown up than he did on his wedding day. Sirius couldn't believe how much his godson had grown. He looked so much like James that it sent a shiver down his spine. Harry acknowledged the cheers with humility. Even after all these years, he still hated being the centre of attention, no matter how much he was pushed into it. He smiled at his friends and family, making his way down the aisle to the altar. As he reached it, he high-fived Ron, his best man, and turned to face the congregation. His eyes darted around, until he glanced at Tonks, Sirius and Remus. His eyes settled over them, before giving a small, sad smile. He appeared to say a few small words to himself, but they were too quiet to make out.

And then Ginny appeared. Harry's gaze was ripped away from his three friends. Ginny looked beautiful. Her face was covered with a thin veil, her white dress trailing behind her. Arthur Weasley walked his only daughter down the aisle, tears welling in his eyes. He sniffed, as if to dissipate them, but he looked at his daughter and smiled. She was marrying the love of her life; the boy who had saved her and brought her back to Arthur. He couldn't be more thrilled for the young couple. He let his eyes fall on his own wife for a moment, remembering their own special day. She appeared to be feeling the same, as their eyes met across the room, shared smiles etched on both their faces.

Harry looked as if Christmas had come early. Ginny was nearly at the altar, when Sirius whispered in Remus's ear.

'It's heart-breaking that Lily and James couldn't be here.' Remus turned to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'I know. But at least we're here. Representing the old generation. James and Lily would've wanted this.'

There was a moment of silence, before Sirius said:

'He looks so much likes James, doesn't he?'

Remus nodded in agreement.

'I find it ironic that Harry is marrying someone that resembles Lily so much. I wonder how much their children will share their traits.'

'Imagine that, more James and Lilies.' The men smiled at each other, before turning back to the ceremony. Tonks clutched at Remus' hand, and he held her closer to him. He knew it was nearly time to go, but he wasn't ready yet. He didn't want to say goodbye again.

Ginny reached the altar, after kissing her father on the cheek. Arthur passed her hand and placed it into Harry's, before pulling him into a hug.

'You are my son.' He said quietly into Harry's ear, but it was enough to make Harry hug the older man tighter. They released from their embrace, and Harry said:

'Thank you for being a great father to me.' More smiles, and then Arthur took his place in the congregation. Then the ceremony began properly.

Harry and Ginny continued to share discreet smiles, with their hands intertwined between them. They held on tightly to each other, as the priest talked about vows and promises. The wedding continued, with Harry and Ginny promising to be each other's everything. When it came to the kiss, everyone was on their feet, clapping and whistling at the happy union. Tonks, Remus and Sirius were the first to stand, clapping so hard with pride glistening in their eyes. Their boy was going to be happy for the rest of his life, and it was just the beginning.

…

Harry was shaking. He made it to the altar, and gave Ron a high-five.

'Good luck mate. You're gonna be great.' Ron whispered to him, smiling at him encouragingly. Harry smiled at his best friend of thirteen years.

'Thanks Ron.'

He turned back to the crowd, surveying all his friends and family that were gathered for his wedding. He couldn't believe how much love he had for them all. The fact that they had taken time out of their busy lives made him so grateful. He knew Bill and Fleur had travelled miles to be with them, and Hagrid had to make arrangements for his many pets to be looked after. But they were all here, supporting him on the most important day of his life.

Then he remembered.

His gaze went across the congregation, taking in the few empty spots. They had been left intentionally. He glanced at the Weasleys. The family members who were not needed in the wedding were sat down, with an empty spot next to George.

'Hey Fred.'

His eyes then glanced to the space where his parents should have sat.

'Hi Mum. Hi Dad. I'm getting married. I'm terrified, but so excited. I wish you were here.'

His eyes finally drifted to an empty pew.

'Hello Tonks. Hello Sirius. Hello Lupin. I'm glad you could make it. I love you guys.' He smiled sadly to himself, before his attention was diverted to his new life, one of infinite possibilities.


End file.
